


in any world you find me (and i you)

by geralehane



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geralehane/pseuds/geralehane
Summary: Lexa and Clarke meet their doppelgängers because multiverse. that's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 20
Kudos: 168





	in any world you find me (and i you)

Lexa groans and struggles to sit up, rapidly blinking as she slowly comes to it. A quick mental check up lets her know nothing is broken – at least, nothing vital. She groans again as she rolls her head back and forth, gingerly, and reaches to unfasten her seatbelt with numb fingers. 

_Clarke,_ she thinks and barely stops herself from springing to her feet. She’ll be no use if she hurts herself. Slowly standing up, she makes her way to her co-pilot, and almost collapses with relief when she sees her chest rise up and down. Alive. She’s alive. 

She brushes Clarke’s blonde hair away from her face, selfishly allowing herself several precious seconds of quiet adoration before gently shaking her shoulder. She grins when Clarke lets out a groan similar to hers as she wakes up, long lashes fluttering before revealing hazy blue eyes. 

“Lexa,” she rasps, confused. Then, her eyes widen as she remembers the crash. “Oh fuck. Are you okay?” 

Lexa silently orders her heart to calm down. Of course Clarke would be worried about her friend. “Yes. I’m fine. Are you?” 

Clarke nods. “I think so. What the fuck was that?” 

“ _Orion? Orion, are you there?”_ Raven’s voice crackles through the radio, and Lexa coughs before telling the spacecraft’s system to connect. 

_“Jester is on,_ ” the depersonalized voice of the ship lets her know, and Lexa coughs again before speaking. 

“Hey, Raven,” she croaks out, foregoing formal speak. It’s not like they need it in the first place. They are essentially space pirates, for Christ’s sake. “We’re here.” 

“ _Jesus fuck, Lexa,”_ her friend breathes out on the other end, sounding half-relieved and half-furious. “ _What happened to you guys? You went off radar. I was ready to jump after you but--_ ” 

“Which would have been a suicide,” Lexa points out. She sighs as she slowly stands up and looks around. The ship didn’t get too banged up on the inside. No visible cracks as far she can see, but she needs a thorough examination before she can come to any conclusion. “We encountered a -- vortex, of sorts. Got sucked in. I don’t know where we are right now. Probably landed on a nearby planet.” 

“ _You’re not hearing me,”_ Raven says, sounding increasingly irritated. And worried. “ _You went off radar. As in, I don’t see you anywhere in the Universe. I_ was _ready to jump after you_ before _it happened. Now, even if I wanted to, I wouldn’t be able to find you.”_

“Uh.” Lexa blinks. “What?” 

“Rae,” Clarke’s standing up, now, too, and her eyes are as wide as Lexa’s. “Are you trying to tell us we’re – what? In _another_ Universe?” 

“ _I built the map myself,”_ Raven says, sounding unusually solemn. “ _You know what it runs on. The Eye doesn’t lie and doesn’t make mistakes.”_ She lets out a slow, disbelieving breath. “ _And it doesn’t see you now._ ” 

Lexa and Clarke exchange an alarmed glance. “But that’s impossible,” Lexa says. It’s more to convince herself than to counter Raven’s argument. The Life Crystal that they stole for Raven several years ago that she dubbed The Eye isn’t called that for nothing. It can detect any form of life in any corner of the Universe, cyborgs included. Or, apparently, _almost_ any corner of the Universe. 

“Maybe the planet we’re on has some sort of magnetic shield that doesn’t let The Eye see us,” Lexa proposes as her mind quickly works out any possible solution to this. 

“ _Well, it might, but if it does, there’s a high chance it might be poisonous to you guys,_ ” Raven points out. “ _Wherever you are, though… I’m so fucking happy you’re alive,_ ” her voice cracks with emotion she’s clearly trying to suppress. “For a second, I thought…” 

“We’re fine,” Lexa says, softly. “We’re not on your plane of existence, apparently, but we’re fine.” She moved her jaw from side to side, thinking. “I’m surprised you got through. So the signal reaches us, but not The Eye?” 

“ _That’s not even Twilight zone level of fuckery,_ ” Raven confirms. “I have no idea how that’s possible.” 

“I propose we explore where we are,” Clarke pipes up. She’s rubbing her forehead, and Lexa tries to ignore the sharp pang of concern in her chest. They’ll deal with this a little later. “Let’s send JD outside to get the air sample.” 

“ _Probably the best thing you can do,_ ” Raven tells them. “ _I’ll try to figure something out on my end. We’re working on getting you back, guys. Just sit tight.”_

“Not much else to do,” Lexa snorts to herself. Still, she appreciates Raven’s enthusiasm and her willingness to help. “We’re gonna get JD ready and survey any possible damages to the ship. Keep you posted.” 

“ _Alright. Talk to you soon.”_ With that, Raven disconnects, and they are left staring at each other in what promises to soon become very awkward silence. 

“Alright, well, I’ll go--” 

“I’m sorry I kissed you.” Clarke’s eyes widen after she blurts that out, cutting Lexa off and causing her to splutter with surprised embarrassment. She wasn’t sure they’d ever bring it up. It was – a sour of the moment thing, or so she’s told herself. They were full of adrenaline, being chased by the Feds, fired at left and right. It honestly felt more like an act of desperation. Something to feel even more alive and revved up. Clarke’s bright eyes met hers, and next thing she knew, their mouths crashed together before Clarke pushed her in her chair and jumped into hers, buckling up and flipping the lightspeed switch. 

Lexa frowns. Lightspeed. They travelled at lightspeed without giving the ship clear directions, and it took them to the vortex – and now they are here. That is a vital piece of information that they definitely should have disclosed to Raven. 

And they will once she gets her mouth to work and replies to an expectant Clarke. “Uh.” So far, so good. “Why?” Clarke begins to frown, and she hurries to correct herself. “I mean – I’m not sorry you did.” 

“Oh.” Clarke’s voice is small, unsure. “But – you’re the Commander. And I’m – me.” 

Lexa gives her a muted smile. “Are you worried about violating the Code of Conduct? Because last time I checked we didn’t have any. Since, you know. We’re intergalactic criminals and stuff.” 

“I was thinking more of _Robin Hood and his Merry Men_ kind of thing,” Clarke says. A tentative smile blooms on her lips, and Lexa wants nothing more than to kiss it until it grows and spills into laughter. Maybe she’ll actually get to do that. “It’s not about any Code. I just – I kind of ambushed you without checking if you’re okay with it.” 

“Tell you what,” she says, grinning. “You can ambush me any time you want. Because truth be told, I’ve wanted to do the same pretty much ever since we’ve met, but I, too, was worried about… ambushing.” 

“Oh. Oh-kay,” Clarke nods to herself, like an diligent student. “Ambushing is on the table. Good to know.” 

“Yeah. And -- _oof!”_ She’s noticed that sometimes Clarke is too quick to act on things. Right now, however, she doesn’t mind. 

When they break apart, it’s slow, with neither willing to let go just yet. “Duty calls,” Clarke whispers, regret coloring her voice. Lexa chuckles. 

“That, and I really wanna get out of here so we can do this more.” 

Clarke’s beautiful when she blushes, she decides. 

*** 

JD, their rusty but trusty robot that’s especially beloved by Raven due to being one of her first successful projects, beeps readily when Lexa finishes programming him to get the air and ground sample. He whirs as he turns around himself and wheels into the small hallway. Lexa waits till he gets in there and shuts the door, ensuring the ship’s sealed and foreign air won’t get in. Then, she pulls the lever to open the external hatch. Most of the things around the ship have to be done manually, but that’s what she loves about it. She specifically didn’t let Raven tinker with the system, only allowing her to install the navigation. Everything else, she can manage just fine. 

They split up and quickly check the ship for any damages while JD is at work. Aside from a few dents, it’s not too bad. Yet, the attempt to take off fails. 

“Must be something outside,” Clarke notes apprehensively. “I hope it’s not the engines.” 

“What else could it be?” Lexa states more than asks. Clarke shrugs. 

“I don’t know. Maybe we’re just stuck.” She shrugs again when Lexa throws her a look. “What? Just trying to keep the morale up.” 

“I appreciate your efforts,” Lexa deadpans, but that doesn’t work, because Clarke only grins and pecks her lips. If that’s how it’s gonna be from now on, well – she’s at peace with that. 

JD comes back in twenty minutes and brings a curious discovery with him. Apparently, the atmosphere outside is _identical_ to that of the Earth. Clarke and Lexa glance at each other, bewildered. 

“That’s next to impossible,” Lexa voices what they’re both thinking. Her co-pilot hums, thoughtful. 

“But not impossible,” she points out. “Congratulations, babe – we might be the living proof of string theory.” 

She can’t resist. “Babe?” she asks, quirking an eyebrow. Clarke scoffs, failing to hide her blush. 

“Shut up.” 

“Make me,” she teases. 

“Not the time, but maybe later,” Clarke fires right back, a lopsided grin playing on her lips. “Also I can’t believe you’re flirting with me when we’re standing on the verge of the most important scientific discovery.” 

“Do you really think we’re in a parallel universe?” 

She watches as Clarke bites her lip, clearly excited. “What else could this be?” 

“Well,” she stands taller and straightens her leather jacket, feeling determined. “I suppose there’s only one way to find out.” 

*** 

They jump out of the ship, blasters ready. Lexa inhales the air, frowning. “Smells like spring,” she says quietly, and Clarke hums in silent, astonished agreement. 

She doesn’t know what she expects to see once they climb out, but that’s not it. The scenery is rather dull. It reminds her of those old sci-fi movies from the last century. And of the Grand Canyon from the inside. Sand and rocks and occasional shallow caves. 

It’s the caves that have her worried. She immediately recalls everything she knows about space parasites, and shudders at the thought of contacting one. They are definitely not going in there. They’re not going anywhere, period. Lexa decides then and there that they’ll check the ship, fix whatever it is that doesn’t let them take off, and get the hell out of here. 

Clarke, however, clearly has other plans. “Lex,” she whispers urgently, nudging her with her surprisingly sharp elbow. “There’s someone in there. Looks human.” And points at one of the caves when Lexa glances at her. 

Fantastic. She sighs and comes to stand in front of Clarke, looking her in the eyes. “You’re probably imagining things,” she tells her calmly. “We’re worked up, it makes sense. Let’s fix out ship and go home.” 

But, as it often happens, Clarke doesn’t listen. “There!” she quietly exclaims, looking over Lexa’s shoulder. “It’s a girl. A human girl. What if she needs help? What if she’s hurt?” 

“We don’t _help,_ Clarke,” Lexa says lowly. She tries her hardest not to sound threatening,, but she’s not sure she succeeds. 

Blue eyes meet hers, defiant. “Except you helped each and every one of us,” she says, almost accusingly. “If it weren’t for you, half the crew would be dead in a drug den on the outskirts of the Leo Cluster.” She pauses, gauging Lexa’s reaction, and nods, clearly satisfied with what she sees. “She could be in danger. Maybe she got here the same way we did.” 

“Escaping the Feds?” Lexa snorts. “All the more reason to stay away from her.” 

“Fine.” Clarke raises her chin, and Lexa groans inwardly, because she knows what’s coming. “Stay here and fix the ship. I’ll go to her.” 

“Yeah, I will allow that to happen,” Lexa deadpans, and tightens her grip on her blaster. “Stay close to me and don’t hesitate to shoot. Remember shapeshifters from CG18?” 

Clarke shudders involuntary. “Roger that. A kid tries to bite my hand off, I shoot.” 

“Good.” 

*** 

Not only Clarke doesn’t shoot – she doesn’t let Lexa do that, either. Granted, there are no bloodthirsty children involved this time, but this can’t be normal. Lexa’s more than convinced those are closely related to CG18 bastards. Have to be same species. Because how else would she explain meeting their _doppelgangers_?

“Lexa, wait!” Clarke cries out, grabbing her hand with the blaster just as _another_ Clarke dives at _another_ Lexa, shielding her from them. 

“What the _fuck,_ ” she sighs, annoyed. “I thought we had a deal.” 

“Shooting ourselves wasn’t the deal,” Clarke states indignantly. 

“Are you hearing yourse—they are not us!” 

“Lexa,” Clarke slowly, loudly breathes out through her nose. She’s more than willing to bet that she’s counting to five in her head. “We’re operating under the assumption that we ended up in a parallel universe. Which, if it’s true, means that there are parallel versions of _us._ ” 

“We’re not from here,” Clarke – _another_ Clarke – pipes up, then. She looks as close to fainting as Lexa feels, and her blue eyes, so familiar yet foreign, are wide with astonishment as she looks between them. “We have no idea how we ended up here, or what _here_ even is.” She gulps as her gaze falls down to the blaster in Lexa’s hand. “Look, we’re totally harmless. I’m still in high school, I mean – come on,” she chuckles nervously. Lexa – the _other_ Lexa – blinks at her before glancing at them. 

“Yeah,” she says. “Um – could we stand up?” 

Her Clarke gives her a look that’s both begging and warning, and she sighs, lowering the blaster. “Fine. Get up. _Slowly._ ” The _others_ nod and hastily scramble to their feet. Now that she has the chance to really look at them, she notes how young they are. They can’t be older than eighteen. Her gaze stays on the other Lexa a bit longer. 

She definitely wasn’t _this_ scrawny when she was eighteen. 

The other Clarke is probably thinking the same thing, because right now she’s looking between her and the Lexa she came with, and her eyes are sparkling with curiosity and, dare she say, appraisal. 

Her Clarke sighs. “Cut it out,” she tells her younger copy. “Focus. How did you get here?” 

“We don’t know,” the other Lexa speaks up. She finishes methodically dusting herself off and fixes her buttoned up shirt. Lexa rolls her eyes when she notices her Clarke’s gaze soften. _Now who needs to focus?_ “We were in my room, and then there was this swirly thing--” 

“A vortex,” the Other Clarke helpfully supplies, making the Other Lexa sigh. 

“Whatever. Point is, we got sucked in and now we’re here.” 

“Well, what were you doing before the vortex appeared?” 

Both the Other Clarke and the Other Lexa blush, and Lexa thinks she has a hunch. “Pretty sure there were tongues involved,” she murmurs to her Clarke, turning to her and lowering her voice. “Also pretty sure they’re not gonna tell you about it.” 

“We were -- studying,” the Other Clarke says meekly. Lexa sighs as she feels a headache approaching. 

“I’m still not convinced you’re not some type of space parasites,” she tells them warningly. 

“I swear we’re not,” the Other Clarke says. “So, is this like – Mars, or something? Are you guys astronauts?” 

Lexa lets out a dark chuckle. “Do I _look_ like astronaut?” 

“Not really, no.” 

It’s during that awkward lull in the conversation that a blinding flash of light sends them scattering for cover. Lexa grabs the Others and shoves them behind her as she points her blaster forward, discouraged because she can’t exactly see what she should be pointing it at. 

Just as quickly as it appeared, however, the light disappears with a loud clap. In its wake, two bodies are left rolling on the floor, familiar groans making Lexa sigh. She’s the first to stand up and slowly approach the newcomers. 

“Let me guess,” she says, offering her hand to a new Clarke and helping her up before doing the same with the new Lexa. “You got sucked in a vortex.” 

“Yeah,” the New Clarke says, awed. “And I did not expect to end up in Heaven.” Her bright gaze dims somewhat when she looks around and sees the other versions of herself next to different versions of Lexa. “Oh,” she says, sounding mildly disappointed. “Okay. I can work with that.” 

“I wish I didn’t know what you’re thinking about,” Lexa tells her sincerely before glancing at the New Lexa. She’s older than the Other, much closer to her own age, and much more confident, too, as she meets her gaze with her own steely one. She takes an extra second to appreciate the dark blue suit. Raven would probably make fun of her for a month if she ever wore something like that, but damn if it didn’t look _good._

She doesn’t even flinch when the light flashes again. 

*** 

All in all, they end up with three pairs of the copies, excluding themselves. Lexa doesn’t quite know what else to call them, but she’s wise enough to keep that to herself. She’s still not convinced this isn’t a parasite playing tricks on their minds. 

“This is probably mass psychosis, or something,” Kid Lexa mumbles to Kid Clarke, whose eyes flash with fear. “I don’t think we’re even _here,_ physically _._ It’s one big hallucination.” 

Lexa hates to admit that she’s a little hurt by that. No one’s ever called her a hallucination before. 

“I feel pretty real,” Corporate Clarke – Lexa’s not proud of the nickname, but it seems the most fitting considering her and her Lexa’s outfits – says, frowning. “Can’t say the same about all of this.” Her eyes meet Lexa’s, and she hurries to avert her gaze, blushing. Lexa guesses she was still dazed from the vortex experience when she unabashedly flirted with her earlier. She sighs. 

“Maybe you know what’s going on?” She addresses Lexa the Scientist, and immediately cringes at the name. Sounds like a cartoon character. But, given the situation they’ve found themselves in, maybe they are all exactly that. This is too surreal to be a part of real life. 

Scientist Lexa nervously straightens her glasses, and Lexa barely refrains from grimacing at that. She does _not_ do nervous. “Well -- if we don’t settle for the mass psychosis theory…” Kid Lexa perks up at that, but Lexa shakes her head, and she deflates. “Um, we could be at the intersection of several parallel universes. The vortex is a portal of sorts.” 

“Really helpful,” Lexa scoffs. 

Clarke places a hand on her arm, giving her a pointed look. “Be nice,” she warns softly. 

“I have to remember that,” Corporate Clarke murmurs. Her Lexa shoots her a quick smirk in spite of her tense posture. She clears her throat, then, gathering everyone’s attention. 

(Lexa can’t help but be amused by Kid Clarke’s blush whenever she glances Corporate Lexa’s way. She _really_ needs to find herself a suit, if only to test a theory.) 

“While I am, no doubt, as interested in the inner workings of the Universe as all of you,” she says, calmly, “I am more interested in getting back to my universe first. Any ideas how we can make that happen?” 

Lexa inwardly groans. She can’t believe that in some universe, she’s the type of a person they rob and make fun of on a regular basis. She’s never been more thankful for Reyes’s absence, because that’s not something she would’ve ever lived down. 

She quickly considers renaming Corporate Lexa to Rich Jerk Lexa, but ultimately decides against it. That’s the level of self-hatred she hasn’t mastered. “Would we be standing here with you if we had any?” she settles on replying. Corporate Lexa’s green eyes narrow at that. It’s barely noticeable to any outside observer, but she knows herself, and she knows she’s irritated. 

“We will employ your services if the answer turns out to be brute force,” she lets her know. Lexa sighs, mildly disappointed. That was way too obvious. Not on the level she’s expected. 

“Yeah, I’m the muscle, what a low blow,” she deadpans. “Luckily, we do have the brain.” 

Everyone, aside from Corporate Lexa who’s eyeing her now, turns their expectant gazes to Scientist Lexa. She swallows. “Well, uh – I don’t really know how to get back to our respective universes. But I also d-don’t really think we need to do anything in order to go back.” 

Lexa quietly implodes when she doesn’t continue. “Oh, my _God,_ can you just tell us why?” 

“Hey, chill out,” Kid Clarke demands and she suppresses the urge to throw her hands up in air and walk away. But because it’s Clarke – young, bratty version of her, but still _her –_ she doesn’t. 

And because it’s Lexa she’s just snapped at, _her_ Clarke throws her a disapproving look, leaving her feeling both warm and frustrated. She’s ready for all of this to be over. 

“She can speak for herself,” Scientist Clarke speaks up, then, giving Kid Clarke a dirty look. “But also – you do need to chill,” she tells Lexa next. 

Lexa only shakes her head.” Are you seriously jealous of _yourself?_ ” 

“Well, aren’t you?” Corporate Lexa chooses this moment to snidely ask, and Lexa thinks about her Clarke trying not to look too much in _her_ direction and grinds her teeth together. 

“How do we send your asses back.” She states, trying not to glare at Scientist Lexa, whose adorable fiddling with glasses and the sleeves of her cardigan must’ve awoke the soft side of all Clarkes, because they all collectively frown at her harsh tone. 

Maybe she can convince her Clarke this _is_ the space parasite after all, when she’s done killing them. 

“Well,” Scientist Lexa starts, increasingly more nervous, “I don’t know if it’s the same in all of the universes, but in ours, there’s been a discovery recently. We proved the string theory.” 

“What do you mean _we?_ ” Lexa demands. There’s a coiling deep in her stomach that she does not like. At all. 

“Um,” Scientist Lexa glances at her Clarke, who hugs herself. “We as in her and I.” 

Lexa can practically hear the thoughts flashing through Corporate Lexa’s head. Mainly because she’s having those same ones as well. “Tell me,” she murmurs as she slowly stalks to Scientist Lexa, “that this isn’t a part of your research paper.” 

“No, oh, no!” Scientist Lexa shakes her head, eyes wide with fear. “I had nothing to do with this. I just – have a hunch about the reason we’re here. Like I said, we’re at the intersection of the universes. It could be that the universes summon an identical part of themselves here in order to continue functioning. It could be something as trivial as stones, or something as… not trivial as people.” 

“Why would they need to do that?” Kid Lexa asks, confused. Lexa can’t blame her. 

Scientist Clarke shakes her head. “You don’t want to get into that. Especially since, if we’re right, we will all go back to our own universes any second now.” 

“Our memories will probably fade, too,” her Lexa points out. “So write everything down now if you want to remember any of this.” 

“I’d rather not,” Lexa quips, making each Clarke chuckle. Well. She’ll miss that, at least. 

“If anyone ever wanted to make out with themselves, now’s the time, just saying,” Kid Clarke jokes. Or – Lexa’s not entirely sure she was _just_ joking. Kid Lexa immediately blushes. Lexa only sighs with sympathy. She remembers those teenage hormones all too well. 

“Alright,” she says loudly, interrupting the sudden chatter. “This has been bizarre. Nice meeting you. We should go,” she tells Clarke, who gives her a dumbfounded stare. 

“We’re not going to see them off?” 

“Why can’t they see us off first?” Lexa tries to argue. When Clarke doesn’t budge, she sighs. “Look, I’d rather be on our ship when we get thrown back. What if we end up back where we started, and not on our home planet?” 

“Oh,” Scientist Lexa speaks up, concerned. “You will absolutely go back to the point where you got picked up. So if that was somewhere in space, I’d at least consider wearing a spacesuit.” That little shit, Lexa thinks with sudden, adoring amusement. Which feels weird, since it’s essentially herself she’s thinking about, so this is basically emotional masturbation. 

She shakes her head. “Right. Thanks.” Clarke’s hesitant gaze meets her own determined one. “We gotta get back to the ship. You heard them. We could get sucked in any second now.” 

“Okay,” Clarke relents, then. She throws one last look at the group of their doppelgangers, who watch them with a mix of awe and sadness Lexa’s not ready to admit she’s feeling as well. “Um. Good luck with -- everything. Have great lives, guys.” 

“You, too!” Kid Clarke beams, waving. “Can I just say – I love how everyone’s ignoring the fact that we end up together in every universe.” 

“Fate is a pretty heavy burden,” she hears Scientist Lexa quietly reply before she ushers Clarke away, and they jog to their ship. 

Once they climb inside, no one speaks for several seconds. JD beeps at their arrival, and the system lets them know Raven’s tried to contact them twice – Lexa immediately feels bad, because their friend is probably worried sick. “Oh, damn,” she says, then, disappointed. “We didn’t ask them if they knew Raven.” 

“I hope they do,” Clarke says, chuckling. “We didn’t ask a lot of things, you know.” 

“I was a little busy trying to make sure we made it out alive,” Lexa points out. She feels a little silly for pouting, but now that they are back to the safety of their ship and their survival isn’t at stake anymore, her curiosity decides to wake up and drive her up the wall. _How long have all of them been together? Are any of them married or about to get married? Do they live together? When did they meet?_ She sighs, shaking her head in defeat. Some questions just aren’t meant to have answers. But those could’ve if it weren’t for her constant worrying and—

“Stop,” Clarke demands, jostling her out of her musings. “I can see you beating yourself up. Stop. You went with your gut and focused on the important thing. Surviving. If it did turn out to be the parasite or a violent shapeshifter, you would’ve been prepared, unlike me. That’s why you’re the Commander. That’s why…” she trails off, then, and Lexa admires the pretty pink dusted across her cheekbones. 

She swallows and reaches out, gently brushing Clarke’s hair behind her air. “Fate really is a heavy burden, isn’t it?” she says softly. Clarke’s lips curl in a small smile under her thumb. 

“Not when it’s shared,” she whispers. Her lips taste like dust and warmth and spring, and Lexa happily allows herself to disappear in it, if only for a mere moment. 

“ _Lexa,”_ Raven’s urgent voice makes them break apart, but they do so slowly, savoring each other’s taste. “ _Please tell me you’re there.”_

She doesn’t look away from Clarke’s sparkling eyes as she replies. “Rae. We’re here, we just got back. Will tell you everything once we get out of here.” 

“ _Not to crush your hopes and dreams, but you sound mighty confident that you will get out of there,”_ Raven jokes darkly. “ _As in, I have no fucking idea how to reach you. I still don’t know where you are._ ” 

Lexa lifts the blinds up, and sure enough, the vortex is there, right in front of them, and getting closer by the second. She smirks. “Doesn’t matter. See you soon, Reyes.” 

_“I hope you haven’t gone insane,_ ” Raven says cautiously, and they laugh. 

“We’re of sound mind,” Clarke reassures her. “And we’ll leave the same way we ended up here – through a vortex.” 

“ _A vortex? What the fuck?”_

“Exactly. Don’t worry, it’s harmless.” Lexa blinks as she realizes that they probably won’t remember any of this once they are back to their universe. She looks up to find Clarke’s eyes, and reads the same thought in them. 

“Mute us.” The system complies, and Raven’s line goes dead for the time being. “Should we tell her?” 

Clarke shrugs. “I don’t know,” she says honestly. The vortex is almost there. “We could. But what would it change? We’re space pirates. No one actually able to do something with our discovery will believe us.” 

“Right.” She squeezes her hand as they stare into the swirling void before them. “If we remember – we tell her. If we don’t…” 

“…then we live,” Clarke concludes for her. In her blue eyes, Lexa sees all the universes they’ve lived in. “Then, we live.” 

She thinks she can work with that. And then, they disappear. 

**Author's Note:**

> come hang at my [tumblr](http://geralehane.tumblr.com/)  
> and give me prompts i am here for anything gay


End file.
